Titans
Background Titans (generic Latin name being "Raphus dominus" which stands for "The Giant Masters") are gigantic godlike creatures that reside in the ethereal plane of the Aether until spawning through one of four ways. They are either summoned into the world by a player with Growth Serum, called by one of their templars, possess one of their templars as a Titan Spirit, or enter the world through Titan Chunks. Titans are ridiculously powerful. Their main weapon is Gamma-Lightning, which a grand majority use to great effect. Most also have melee attacks, and some even use Quantum edge blades. Stuff that all titans have in common Titans do not despawn whatsoever. They are fully immune to knockback. They have a follow range of 512 blocks, far greater than most vanilla mobs. They cannot be leashed. Titans are immune to setHealth attacks, because they use a special setTitanHealth instead. All titans except the Slime and Magma Cube titans have a damage cap of 1000 (or 500 in nightmare mode), but other titans, absence swords, adminium swords and the Ultima Blade seem to ignore this. Titans ignore any damage less than 20. Orespawn bosses, giant minions, ender dragon minions, wither minions and iron golems does 10 times damage to titans. All titans except the Slime and Magma Cube titans are immune to magic, fire, lava, explosions, drowning, suffocation, starvation, cactus, fall damage, void damage and falling anvils. Titans would target anything that manages to actually do damage to them, unless they are in the Void dimension, in which case they will only target Witherzilla. When defeated, titans would start a death animation, and then the drops would appear on the ground, and the titan spirit (the Slime, Magma Cube, Snow Golem and Ultima Iron Golem titans doesn't have this) flies away. Experience is always dropped in XP bombs. The message "(titan name) has been defeated by (whatver killed the titan)" will appear. If the titan has a titan spirit, the message "(Titan name): I will return, (Player name)." will also appear. Titans never target the head parts of OreSpawn bosses, the mobs they're riding, the mobs riding on them (used for the jockey titans), or anything with a Y-coordinate above 255. When targeting the player and the player doesn't have the Ultima Blade and the difficulty is peaceful, the difficulty is switched to easy. When targeting the player, titans also do 1 damage that bypasses armor and Creative Mode as a test, and if you are immune to that damage, you get kicked for cheating. In the Void, titans never target anything other than Witherzilla. By default, all titans have a loyalist cap of 120, a priest cap of 60, a zealot cap of 30, a bishop cap of 15, a templar cap of 6, and a special minion cap of 6. The rate of minions spawning can be configued in the config file. The lower the value, the more often minions spawn. Titans can destroy terrain, even when the gamerule mobGriefing is false. They would destroy blocks when doing attacks, or when they fell from a height. When attacking, titans usually make really loud noise, so turn down your volume when there's a titan nearby. Titans are not affected by water nor lava. The melee range of titans is huge. They can damage their target within a radius of their width squared plus the target's width squared plus 800. This explains why titans kill you when you're 1000 blocks away. When a titan targets anything with over 1 billion health (possible in vanilla using attributes), he removes half the mob's health each tick. That means, something with about 1 billion health would only last 1.5 seconds against a titan. If a titan gets above y=300, he will teleport down to y=60. If a titan is in the void, he would actually stand on the void. Titans does a melee attack once every 1.5 seconds, which is slower than normal mobs. This might be done to not make the attack animations too fast. Titans do not despawn, whether from being too far away or by peaceful mode. When a titan is below 5% health, there is a 1 in 1000 chance per tick that they will re-grow. That corresponds to on average a titan regrows after 50 seconds below 5% health. If a titan is fighting another titan, the titan's opponent re-grows, and the titan is below half health, he would also re-grow. When re-growing, the titan shrinks down to the size of a normal mob, then grows back to the size of a titan, regaining all his health in the process. The max health also increases. All titans except the Slime and Magma Cube titans can regen. Skeleton titans and Zombie titans regens at the speed of a lesser titan when exposed to sunlight, and snow and iron golem titans regens 10 times slower than a lesser titan. If a titan is targeting an animal, they deletes the animal from the world. This was done to prevent titans to focus on some animal 1000 blocks away. Titans have particle effects around them. Titans apply Wither IV for 1 minute to anything they touch. Soul stealing damage is halved in Easy, and doubled in Hard. Titans does not do damage to the mod creator, Enderman_of_d00m, for tesing reasons. Titans does 2 times damage to OreSpawn bosses, and 10 times damage to other titans or something that's taller than 6 blocks. Titans do 100 times damage to Jen from the youtube channel PopularMMOs. When titans other than the Slime, Magma Cube, Snow Golem and Ultima Iron Golem Titans attack, they inflict Electric Judgement III for 1 second on peaceful, 2 seconds on easy, 3 seconds on normal, and 4 second on hard and also do soul stealing damage. If titans are attacking a King or a Queen and their health is less than 2050, they would instantly kill them because the King and the Queen cannot be damaged past 2000 health by normal mobs. Titans clears the enchantments of any weapon other than the Ultima Blade that you're holding when attacking. If your armor is anything other than Harcadium, Absence or Adminium, titans would destroy that armor no matter how durable it is and do extra soul stealing damage. If the difficulty is peaceful mode, titans would do 3 more instances of damage, which is infinity, void and other, at the same strength of soul stealing damage. If the attacked entity is invulnerable, have 25 armor points or more, or have resistance V or higher, and is not a titan, nor a minion, nor a tameable mob, 2 more instances of infinity damage at the same strength as soul stealing damage is dealt. If the attacked entity is a player and the difficulty is peaceful, the difficulty is changed to hard. To undead mobs that is not a titan, mobs taller than 6 blocks, and non-player mobs with 9 or more armor points, an instance of damage at the same strength of the original attack is dealt. All attacks by titans ignores normal armor. Personalities All Titans think about themselves before any other beings. Threatening a Titan or any of their possessions will make them retaliate with no reservation. Titans also have no problem with obliterating entire villages just to get themselves pumped for a real fight. Titans don't hate each other, but they also don't like being in the same vicinity, as the two Titans will by accident kill each others minions, one of the few other things they care about. When one Titan hurts the other, a Titan brawl can begin, which has enough power to level the landscape and destroy any smaller creatures in their path. However, unless their target is right in front of them, they have the attention span of a fly. If by some insane chance 3 or more titans are in the same vicinity, all pumped and ready to fight, a national emergency will ensue and all living creatures within a 10,000 kilometer radius will be evacuated and special anti-titan weaponry will be called in for support. Titans also have special Anti-Giant creature attacks that they use primarily on each other. It however works on other giant monsters, including Kaiju like Godzilla, and huge beasts like the Windigo and Ursa Major, tending to one shot them unless the Titans attacking is one of the weaker ones. Titans do feel physical pain while fighting, but not in their spirit forms, which, they can use to stalk the player and eat everything's soul in sight, and spawn back in; for a rematch. List There are many Titans with the potential to wreak havoc upon your world. Here's the list in order from weakest to strongest: Lesser * Snow Golem Titan * Slime Titan * Omegafish * Magma Cube Titan * Mighty-Mite (Minecraft 1.8) * Cave Spider Titan * Spider Titan Average * Skeleton Titan * Zombie Titan * Creeper Titan * Zombie Pigman Titan * Charged Creeper Titan * Titanic Guardian (Minecraft 1.8) * Blaze Titan Greater * [[Ancient Titanic Guardian|'Ancient Titanic Guardian']] (Minecraft 1.8) * [[Wither Skeleton Titan|'Wither Skeleton Titan']] * [[Ghast Titan|'Ghast Titan']] * [[Ultima Iron Golem Titan|'Ultima Iron Golem Titan' ]] (the same strength as the Ender Colossus) * Ender ColossusEnder Colossus God * Witherzilla Upcoming Titans These titans will be released in the future versions of the titans mod: * [[Executor Dragon|'Executor Dragon']] (will be added in the Dragon Update) * Titanesses (will be added in Titanic Girlfriends Update) * Player Titan (will be added in the Transformation Update) Categories Titans are separated into four categories: Category:Minecraft Category:Titan Category:List Category:Destructive mob